25 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3376 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3591); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3377 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3592); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Narodziny gwiazdy, odc. 1 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - A star is born, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Rower; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 1 - O tym, jak zostaliśmy farmerami (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se stali raucery); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 75 (odc. 75); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Przyjazd Hectora odc.1/30 (Extr@: Hector's Arrival) - txt.st.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Lato czeka odc. 101; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 850; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1/22 - część I; serial TVP; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Jan Englert, Jan Nowicki, Leon Charewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grzegorz Łukawski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 1/22 - część II; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Oczywiście - odc. 10; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1239; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 1 (Commander in Chief, ep. 1 Pilot) 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Rod Lurie; wyk.:Geena Davies, Kyle Secor, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Donald Sutherland, Peter Coyote; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3378 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3593); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3379 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3594); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 62 - txt.st.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Język owadów, odc. 40 (Bug Talk, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Gorycz tropików - odc. 1, Nowy świat (Tropiques amers, ep. 1 Un nouveau Monde); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Gorycz tropików - odc. 2, Heban (Tropiques amers, ep. 2 Bois D'Ebene); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Moskiewska saga - odc. 1 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 1); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Moskiewska saga - odc. 2 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 2); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 1. Dzieciństwo; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 1/9 - Uszczelka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 83/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.83); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Ocean Avenue - odc. 84/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.84); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Miłość, wierność, uczciwość...; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 8/26 Bakcyl pakuje się w kłopoty (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Flu gets in trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 250 Uwięziony; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40; STEREO 10:44 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 91 (317) Autograf mistrza; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 102/162 Człowiek z Marsylii (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 The man from Marsille Odc. 104 (520)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 52/75 Hollywoodzka przygoda (Tarzan, ep 301 Hollywood adventure); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Lekcja historii po kaszubsku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Starter - magazyn aktualności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 1/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 601); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 36/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt.st.777 kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 10/11 - Bezludna wyspa (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Side by Side); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 63/78 (.) - txt.st.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Peru do Brazylii (Peru to Brazil) - txt.st.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Pamiętne lato - cz 1/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Jean-Teddy Filippe; wyk.:Xavier Deluc, Sophie Duez, Louise Monot, Mareva Galanter, Julie Fournier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Pitbull - odc. 6 - txt.st.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Warto rozmawiać 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 24 i 25 (ost.) (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 524 - 525); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Moc idzie z gór... (36 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2007 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Parnas, Kultura Polska 2007 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2007 17:00 Niezwykli, Dokument 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO 17:16 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2007 18:25 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2007 18:40 Punkty widzenia, Publicystyka Polska 2007 19:20 Asseco Resovia - nowe twarze, nowe cele, Dokument 19:35 Sportowe wydarzenia z regionu, Wiadomości sportowe 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2007 22:00 Kalejdoskop, Info Polska 2007 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 O co chodzi? - Poranna toaleta, odc. 2 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Kurier; STEREO 01:46 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 O co chodzi? - Poranna toaleta, odc. 2 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sekret Laury (97) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 09.00 Graczykowie (23) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (1) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (1) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (1) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (120) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (69) - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (84) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (27) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (121): Swatka - serial komediowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007: Kabareton - Czwarta Noc Kabaretowa (3) 21.00 MEGAHIT: Ryzykanci - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.10 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.50 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakońaenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.30 Na celowniku (16) - serial sensacyjny 07.25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (1) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Na celowniku (17) - serial sensacyjny 15.20 Prawo pożądania (93) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Bez śladu (23-ost.) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.00 Firma - magazyn 00.30 Prawo ulicy (1) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.00 Telesklep 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - wyścig dookoła Polski 09.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 09.40 Jesteś moim życiem (210) - telenowela 10.45 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 12.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (41) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (9) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Fila - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (211) - telenowela 20.00 Winny czy niewinny (14) - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Porwane narzeczone - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2004 22.10 Kwiat mego sekretu - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Hiszpania 1995 00.25 Bułat Okudżawa: Lekcja życia - koncert 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.35 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Wielkopolskie wzory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Odlot - odc. 1 Pinczer; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Biografie - Himilsbach - prawdy, bujdy, czarne dziury; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1232; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Szkoły polskie w Niemczech; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... - Polonijnym biznesie z Patem Quinn (wicegubernatorem Stanu Illinois); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Doktor Murek - odc. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wystarczy być - Piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Leczenie zawału w domu.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Odlot - odc. 1 Pinczer; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niezwykli - Ikonopisanie po bieszczadzku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1232; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Krok od przepaści; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Odlot - odc. 1 Pinczer; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 23; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po nitce do kłębka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1232; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Krok od przepaści; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Salon kresowy - Lwów jest wszędzie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 16/22 USA 2005 08:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 6/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:50 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 101/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 7/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 112/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 101/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:10 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/16 USA 2003 21:10 Nieślubny ojciec - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Brian Austin Green, Nicholle Tom, Alan Rachins, Faye Grant, Isabella Hofmann, Ari Meyers, Cam Labine USA 1977 23:10 Nie płacz, to tylko burza - film obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Dennis Christopher, Susan Saint James, Roger Aaron Brown, Robert Englund USA 1982 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Rosja - Kuba 09:10 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz ZKŻ Kronopol Zielona Góra - Unia Leszno 11:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Bułgaria - Polska 13:30 Przed turniejem wimbledońskim - program sportowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1. runda 20:30 Żużel Liga angielska - mecz Coventry Bees - Swindon Robins 22:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - 1. mecz Francja - Włochy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis 15:20 InterNET24 - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Sporrrt - magazyn 18:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 119 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 11:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:30 Żebro Adama: Dorota Miśkiewicz - program publicystyczny 13:00 Dzień kolibra - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Rydzewski, wyk. Marcin Kołtuniak, Stefan Szmidt, Daniel Kozakiewicz, Henryk Machalica Polska 1983 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Straszna cisza - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 122 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 120 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Portugalia - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Sauna - serial komediowy odc. 32 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Paryż-Warszawa bez wizy - film przygodowy reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Janusz Bylczyński, Mieczysław Kalenik, Pola Raksa Polska 1967 22:45 Władca zwierząt 2: Straszna cisza - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:45 Octava dies - program informacyjny 00:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:00 Niegrzeczni faceci - serial komediowy odc. 32 Wlk. Brytania 1992 01:30 Czas obojętności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Carla Algrandi, Laura Antonelli, Peter Fonda, Cris Campion Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1988 03:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:45 Pod prąd: Andrzej Kołodziej - program publicystyczny 04:30 Żebro Adama: Krystyna Loska - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Dynia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ziemniaczane placuszki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 08:10 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kotleciki rybne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:10 Słodki drań: Arsene Lupin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 11:05 Na słodko 2: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Carly Simon - talk show odc. 54 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 13:20 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja/USA 2004 14:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 14:45 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:45 Na słodko 2: Grejpfruty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 16:35 Delia na lato: Coś z rusztu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bon voyage - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Selerowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 18:30 Surfing po menu: Broome - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:00 Martha: Ricardo Chavira - Gotowe na wszystko - talk show odc. 56 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka skandynawska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 20:00 Kuchnia Billa: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 20:30 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Loop - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 Kanada 2001 21:00 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 21:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Wimbledon - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 21:55 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła egzotyczne - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 22:55 Surfing po menu: Wyspy Abrolhos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 23:25 Na słodko 2: Wiórki kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 23:50 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:40 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 02:05 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:35 Na słodko 2: Wiórki kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 03:00 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 51 03:25 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 04:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 Canal + 06:05 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 08:00 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Sayles, wyk. Angelina Peláez, Vanessa Martinez, Lizzie Curry Martinez, Amanda Álvarez USA/Meksyk 2003 09:40 Kupiec wenecki - dramat kostiumowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Al Pacino, Jeremy Irons, Joseph Fiennes, Zuleikha Robinson USA/Włochy/Luksemburg/Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:55 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 13:25 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 14:55 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 16:55 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:25 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVIII - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Ikonoklaści - Chapelle i Angelou - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 21:50 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 23:20 Premiera Gdzie leży prawda - thriller reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Colin Firth, Alison Lohman, David Hayman Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Port lotniczy 1975 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 10:25 Poirot: Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 No to pięknie! - komediodramat reż. Cécile Telerman, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Anne Parillaud, Judith Godreche, Mathias Mlekuz Francja/Belgia 2005 14:50 Pianista - dramat wojenny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Adrien Brody, Frank Finlay, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maureen Lipman Francja/ Polska/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy 2001 17:20 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 21:50 Reinkarnacja - horror reż. Takashi Shimizu, wyk. Yuka, Karina, Kippei Shiina, Tetta Sugimoto Japonia 2005 23:25 W piekielnym słońcu - thriller reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Billy Zane, Kelly Brook, Juan Pablo Di Pace, Todd Collins USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 08:40 Antidotum - komedia reż. Vincent De Brus, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jacques Villeret, Agnes Soral, Annie Grégorio Francja 2005 10:30 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:40 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 10:50 Rozminować - film dokumentalny reż. Brian Liu, Mary Wareham, wyk. USA/Islandia/Nowa Zelandia 2005 12:05 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 14:00 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy reż. Tom Reeve, wyk. James Purefoy, Piper Perabo, Patrick Swayze, Bill Treacher Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:40 Piłka nożna: Mecz oldbojów: FC Polska - Real Madryt 18:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:25 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff USA 2005 20:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 21:00 Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 22:50 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 01:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) HBO 06:30 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 07:50 Film o filmie Wojciecha Marczewskiego - Weiser - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 09:50 Ty i ja - komedia romantyczna reż. Julie Lopes-Curval, wyk. Marion Cotillard, Julie Depardieu, Jonathan Zaccai, Tomer Sisley Francja 2006 11:20 Czerwone drzwi - komediodramat reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim, Elaine Kao, Freda Foh Shen USA 2005 12:55 Piękny bokser - dramat biograficzny reż. Ekachai Uekrongtham, wyk. Asanee Suwan, Sorapong Chatree, Orn-Anong Panyawong, Nukkid Boonthong Tajlandia 2003 14:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 16:50 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna reż. Stéphane Clavier, wyk. Hippolyte Girardot, Hélčne de Fougerolles, Alexia Portal, Thierry Lhermitte Belgia/Francja 2004 18:15 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 22:05 Premiera Musa - dramat wojenny reż. Sung-su Kim, wyk. Woo-sung Jung, Sung-kee Ahn, Jin-mo Ju, Ziyi Zhang Korea Południowa/Chiny 2001 00:15 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 02:00 Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru - film przygodowy reż. Julien Seri, wyk. Williams Belle, Châu Belle Dinh, Malik Diouf, Yann Hnautra Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 03:35 Boudu - komedia reż. Gérard Jugnot, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Gérard Jugnot, Catherine Frot, Constance Dollé Francja 2005 05:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 05:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:30 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 08:15 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany reż. Tatjana Ilyina, Michael G. Johnson, wyk. USA/Niemcy/Rosja 2004 09:40 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny reż. Prince, wyk. Prince, Ingrid Chavez, Morris Day, Jerome Benton USA 1990 11:10 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 12:40 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 14:05 Kylie Minogue: Showgirl Tour - koncert 15:05 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 16:30 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 18:00 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 19:25 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 21:00 Za dziesięć dwunasta - thriller reż. Scott Storm, wyk. Alfonso Freeman, Rick D. Wasserman, Rayne Guest, Jenya Lano USA 2006 22:30 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 00:10 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 8 USA 2005 00:55 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 02:25 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller reż. Jay Lowi, wyk. Sarah Laine, Sandra McCoy, Linden Ashby, Ron Melendez USA 2005 03:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:05 Kapitan Ron - komedia przygodowa reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Benjamin Salisbury, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place USA 1992 12:45 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 14:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 16:00 Kapitan Ron - komedia przygodowa reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Benjamin Salisbury, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place USA 1992 17:50 Jej mały sekret - komedia romantyczna reż. Charles Matthau, wyk. Estella Warren, Michael Weatherly, Christian Kane, Rachel Dratch USA 2005 19:25 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 22:05 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 22:35 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 00:15 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Clare Kilner, wyk. Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Amy Adams, Jack Davenport USA 2005 01:45 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 02:15 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 Cinemax 06:00 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 09:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Rodriguez - magazyn filmowy 09:30 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 11:20 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 13:10 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 15:00 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile - magazyn filmowy 15:25 Terje Pitbull - komedia reż. Arild Fröhlich, wyk. Petrus A. Christensen, Joergen Foss, Kristin Skogheim, Atle Antonsen Norwegia 2005 16:50 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 20:00 Być kobietą Żona księdza - komedia reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Venantino Venantini, Gino Cavalieri Włochy/Francja 1971 22:00 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, James Faulkner Wlk. Brytania/ Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 23:45 Porozmawiajmy o kobietach - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Candice Bergen, Art Garfunkel, Ann-Margret USA 1971 01:20 Kwaśny smak brzoskwini - film obyczajowy reż. Craig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Jacqueline McKenzie, Emma Lung, Matthew Le Nevez Australia 2004 03:05 Lisztomania - film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Roger Daltrey, Sara Kestelman, Paul Nicholas, Ringo Starr Kanada 1975 04:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Martin Short - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Za szybcy, za wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Cole Hauser, Eva Mendes Niemcy/ USA 2003 07:45 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 09:10 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 10:55 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 13:05 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 15:00 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 16:20 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 18:10 Za szybcy, za wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Cole Hauser, Eva Mendes Niemcy/ USA 2003 20:00 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Nicholas Rowe, Alan Cox, Anthony Higgins, Freddie Jones USA 1985 22:00 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:30 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 01:40 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 03:25 Kwiat tysiąca i jednej nocy - film fantasy reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Teresa Bouche, Ninetto Davoli, Franco Citti, Tessa Bouché Francja/Włochy 1974 Ale kino! 08:00 Pamiętaj mnie - komediodramat reż. Gabriele Muccino, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Monica Bellucci, Laura Morante, Nicoletta Romanoff Włochy/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 10:10 Anatomia miłości - dramat psychologiczny reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Barbara Brylska, Marek Frąckowiak, Bohdana Majda Polska 1972 11:50 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. wyk. USA 2003 12:45 Bugsy Malone - komedia muzyczna reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Scott Baio, Jodie Foster, John Cassisi, Martin Lev Wlk. Brytania 1976 14:25 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 15:00 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 16:35 Pozwól mi uciec - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sabu, wyk. Yuya Tegoshi, Hanae Kan, Etsushi Toyokawa, Miki Nakatani Japonia 2005 18:50 Zbliżenia: Denzel Washington - film dokumentalny 19:25 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale klasyczne! Berlin Alexanderplatz: Garstka ludzi w głębinach ciszy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 21:10 ale klasyczne! Berlin Alexanderplatz: Żniwiarz, co ma moc daną od Boga - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 22:20 Zabójca - thriller reż. Roy London, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Sherilyn Fenn, Sharon Stone, Lewis Smith USA 1991 00:00 Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 01:55 Ci, którzy mnie kochają, wsiądą do pociągu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Patrice Chéreau, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Vincent Perez, Pascal Greggory, Charles Berling Francja 1998 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 06:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 1922-1951-2003 - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 2003 06:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Zapamiętaj imię swoje - film obyczajowy reż. Siergiej Kołosow, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Ludmiła Kasatkina, Ryszarda Hanin, Ludmiła Iwanowa Polska/ZSRR 1974 07:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Być kobietą w Birkenau - film dokumentalny reż. Sylwester Kiełbiewski, wyk. Polska 1986 08:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Anioły z Bizancjum - film dokumentalny reż. Aleksandra Jaskólska, wyk. Polska 1967 08:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 08:50 Seans w Iluzjonie Biały ślad - melodramat reż. Adam Krzeptowski, wyk. Andrzej Krzeptowski, Janina Fischer, Stanisław Sieczka, Lina Kari Polska 1932 10:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Tatrzańska wiosna - film dokumentalny reż. Mieczysław Wiesiołek, wyk. Polska 1955 10:30 Rodzina do kina 10:35 Rodzina do kina Synteza - film SF reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Henryk Bista, Wiktor Grotowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1983 12:05 Seans sensacji 12:10 Seans sensacji Wśród nocnej ciszy - dramat kryminalny reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista Polska 1978 14:15 Seans sensacji Na dnie szafy - film krótkometrażowy 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Wypowiedź: Jan Kidawa-Błoński 14:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Trzy stopy nad ziemią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Jarosław Dunaj, Tadeusz Chudecki, Zdzisław Kozień, Emilian Kamiński Polska 1985 16:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Umowa o pracę - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Polska 1979 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Ładne słowo odwaga - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1975 17:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Polska naszych dni - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1973 17:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 17:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Wypowiedź: Tadeusz Borowski 17:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Zapamiętaj imię swoje - film obyczajowy reż. Siergiej Kołosow, wyk. Tadeusz Borowski, Ludmiła Kasatkina, Ryszarda Hanin, Ludmiła Iwanowa Polska/ZSRR 1974 19:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Być kobietą w Birkenau - film dokumentalny reż. Sylwester Kiełbiewski, wyk. Polska 1986 19:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski Anioły z Bizancjum - film dokumentalny reż. Aleksandra Jaskólska, wyk. Polska 1967 20:00 Młode kadry - Na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym 20:10 Młode kadry - Na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym Po kolei - film krótkometrażowy 20:20 Młode kadry - Na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym Cisza I - etiuda filmowa reż. Maciej Cuske, wyk. Polska 2003 20:40 Młode kadry - Na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym Kuracja - film dokumentalny reż. Maciej Cuske, wyk. Polska 2004 21:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Szczur - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Agnieszka Różańska Polska 1994 23:30 Portrety - Janusz Minkiewicz 23:35 Portrety - Janusz Minkiewicz Minio - film dokumentalny reż. Ignacy Szczepański, wyk. Polska 2001 00:40 Seans sensacji 00:45 Seans sensacji Wśród nocnej ciszy - dramat kryminalny reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista Polska 1978 02:45 Seans sensacji Na dnie szafy - film krótkometrażowy 02:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński 03:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński - cykl 03:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Trzy stopy nad ziemią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Jarosław Dunaj, Tadeusz Chudecki, Zdzisław Kozień, Emilian Kamiński Polska 1985 04:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Umowa o pracę - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Polska 1979 04:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Ładne słowo odwaga - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1975 05:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Polska naszych dni - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1973 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Obcy w mieście - thriller reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Harry Hamlin, Trevor Blumas, Graham Greene Kanada 1998 08:00 Temptations - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Christian Payton, D.B. Woodside, Terron Brooks, Charles Malik Whitfield USA 1998 10:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 1998 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 148 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1999 13:00 Królewna Śnieżka - baśń filmowa reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Tom Irwin, Kristin Kreuk, Tyron Leitso USA/ Kanada 2001 15:00 Temptations - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Christian Payton, D.B. Woodside, Terron Brooks, Charles Malik Whitfield USA 1998 17:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 1998 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 148 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 USA 1999 20:00 Na deser - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor, Andrew Lauer, Brenda Vaccaro USA 2004 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2004 23:00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny - dramat kryminalny odc. 1/2 reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Tony Nardi, Bruce Ramsay, Martin Landau, Costas Mandylor Kanada/USA 1999 01:00 Na deser - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor, Andrew Lauer, Brenda Vaccaro USA 2004 03:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2004 04:00 Obcy w mieście - thriller reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Harry Hamlin, Trevor Blumas, Graham Greene Kanada 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 302 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Golden Girls - serial odc. 101 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 07:50 Golden Girls - serial odc. 102 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 08:15 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 724 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:40 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 725 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 10:15 Frasier - serial odc. 521 USA 1999 10:40 Cybill - serial odc. 109 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:05 Cybill - serial odc. 110 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 121 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 122 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 515 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:30 Golden Girls - serial odc. 103 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 14:55 Golden Girls - serial odc. 104 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 15:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 101 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 102 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 303 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:35 Frasier - serial odc. 522 USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 209 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 210 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 516 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 517 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Cybill - serial odc. 111 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 112 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 101 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 102 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 101 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 102 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 401 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 311 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:55 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 101 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:20 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 306 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 23:45 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 112 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 101 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 101 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 102 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 16 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2003 13:40 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 USA 2004 22:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 23:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 00:55 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 USA 2004 01:50 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 02:45 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 144 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1993 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 144 Australia 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 1997 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 145 Australia 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci Fi 13:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2005 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 16:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 18:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 2005 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 23:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2005 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Opowieść o smoku - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Wąż morski - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 10:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Opowieść o smoku - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Wąż morski - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin - film dokumentalny 15:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Krokodyl błotny - film dokumentalny 17:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wodospady Iguacu - film dokumentalny 20:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk - film dokumentalny 22:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na Florydzie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najgroźniejszy narkotyk - film dokumentalny 01:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zatopienie lotniskowca - film dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 08:00 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zatopienie lotniskowca - film dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:00 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 16:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Droga do Le Mans - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:30 Droga do Le Mans - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Eragon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 21:00 Cudotwórca Jan od Boga - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Igła w stogu siana - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Cementowe zamieszanie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Alpy: Olbrzymy z Valle d'Aosta - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/8 07:20 Wyścig zbrojeń: Broń jądrowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 08:15 Moje hobby: Vilberg - chłopiec z Islandii, Nawin - tańczący z małpami - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 08:50 XPL Skała - film dokumentalny 09:25 Katastrofa Hindenburga - film dokumentalny 10:00 Tkaniny przyszłości - film dokumentalny 10:30 Punam z Nepalu - film dokumentalny 11:00 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Święci i grzesznicy - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 12:05 Helmut Kohl - kanclerz Niemiec - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 12:55 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata: Nowa Kaledonia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 13:25 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Dziedzictwo - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 14:20 Krwawa galeria: Amerykańska mafia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 15:15 Rewolucja wizualna w medycynie - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Rodzina, strach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 16:50 Moje hobby: Reggie - wokalista, Masumoto - zawodnik sumo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 17:25 Pełne ręce szczęścia - film dokumentalny 18:20 Niebo na ziemi: Judaizm - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 18:50 Niemiecka wojna: Przygotowania - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Dziecięca odyseja: Tanna - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/26 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Nadbużański Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Tajemne życie mózgu: Myśleć uczuciami - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Tajemne życie mózgu: Żyć wieloma żywotami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 22:45 Wyścig zbrojeń: Atomowe okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/8 23:40 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zemsta - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 00:35 Ku pamięci Aleksandra Litwinienki - film dokumentalny 01:35 Moje hobby: Hulda i Lilja - amazonki z Islandii, Shiho - reporter z Szanghaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 02:10 Literatura na ekranie: Oscarowe ekranizacje - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 02:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Sardynia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Syd w krainie czarów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Tajemniczy romans USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zgadnij kto nie wpadnie na kolację? USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Mętna woda USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Więzy serca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 1 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Głęboki letarg reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pogodynka USA 2003 14:55 Will I Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wybory USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 2 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Powrót do życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Sekretni kochankowie reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Nagła zmiana ról USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Uratujcie Mikołaja USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Wyznawcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 5 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Niech rozwód będzie z tobą USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 5 - serial komediowy odc. 23 USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zaufanie, żądze i pieniądze Francja 2006 22:50 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 3 23:50 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Super Grace USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 25, Adoratorzy Faith USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Noc Halloween reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 9 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 10:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 11:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Europejska: Mecz Holandia - Niemcy 12:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Francja - Włochy 13:15 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 1. dzień 16:30 Wioślarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Amsterdamie 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Strongman Zawody Grand Prix w Hellendoorn (Holandia) 20:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 22:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 True Life: Spotykam się z dużo starszą osobą - cała prawda o młodzieży 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Chart - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:45 Powrót do domu - film kryminalny reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn USA 1999 08:25 That's Entertainment! - film dokumentalny reż. Jack Jr. Haley, wyk. USA 1974 10:30 Przygody Don Juana - film przygodowy reż. Vincent Sherman, wyk. Errol Flynn, Viveca Lindfors, Robert Douglas, Alan Hale USA 1948 12:20 Ucieczka z Fortu Bravo - western reż. John Sturges, wyk. William Holden, Eleanor Parker, John Forsythe, William Demarest USA 1954 14:00 Na skrzydłach orłów - film biograficzny reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Dan Dailey, Maureen O'Hara, Ward Bond USA 1957 15:45 Tess Harding - komedia obyczajowa reż. George Stevens, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Fay Bainter, Reginald Owen USA 1942 17:40 Bo przyjaźń mozołem - musical reż. Gene Kelly, Stanley Donen, wyk. Cyd Charisse, Dolores Gray, Gene Kelly, Dan Dailey USA 1955 19:25 Jak zdobyć męża - komedia reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, David Niven, Gig Young, Rod Taylor USA 1959 21:00 Diner - komediodramat reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Mickey Rourke, Kevin Bacon, Timothy Daly USA 1982 22:50 Kosmiczni piraci - film przygodowy reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Mary Crosby, Robert Urich, Michael D. Roberts, Anjelica Huston USA 1984 00:25 Katarzyna Figura - Off Set - wywiad 00:50 Cel: Tokio - film wojenny reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Cary Grant, John Garfield, Alan Hale, John Ridgely USA 1943 03:00 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów - horror komediowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack MacGowran, Roman Polański, Sharon Tate, Alfie Bass USA/Wlk. Brytania 1967 04:45 Boska Garbo - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1990 05:40 Dodge City - western reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Ann Sheridan, Bruce Cabot USA 1939 Zone Europa 08:00 Śledź mnie! - komedia reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Mia Farrow, Topol, Michael Jayston, Margaret Rawlings, Annette Crosbie, Dudley Foster, Michael Aldridge Wlk. Brytania 1972 09:40 Nirwana - film science fiction reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Emmanuelle Seigner, Diego Abatantuono, Sergio Rubini Francja/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 11:40 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zabytek narodowy - komedia reż. Luis Garcia Berlanga, wyk. Luis Escobar, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Amparo Soler Leal, Luis Ciges Hiszpania 1980 13:35 Ten pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy 13:50 Zbóje: Rozdział VII - komediodramat reż. Otar Iosseliani, wyk. Amiran Amiranaszwili, Dato Gogibedaczwili, Guio Tzintsadze, Nino Ordjonikidze, Aleksij Djakeli, Niko Kartsiwadze, Keli Kapanadze, Dato Tarielaczwili, Nico Tarielaszwili Francja/Gruzja/Rosja/Szwajcaria/Włochy 1996 16:00 Dlaczego zabija się prokuratora? - dramat kryminalny reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Franco Nero, Marco Guglielmi, Françoise Fabian, Mico Cundari, Renzo Palmer, Ennio Balbo, Giancarlo Badessi, Luciano Catenacci, Eva Czemerys, Tano Cimarosa, Claudio Gora, Elio Zamuto, Damiano Damiani, Włochy 18:00 Nirwana - film science fiction reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Emmanuelle Seigner, Diego Abatantuono, Sergio Rubini Francja/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 20:00 Cotton Club - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins USA 1984 22:15 Drżące ciało - dramat reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina Francja/ Hiszpania 1997 00:00 Piękna szwagierka - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Koranie, Mike, Allen, Anais, Oana, Marian Francja 2003 00:55 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 02:30 Cotton Club - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins USA 1984 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 45 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 169 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 169 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 45 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 84 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 169 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 2 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 169 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 44 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 45 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku